Стенограммы/День рождения
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Привет, Пинки Пай... :Пай: ::Примите телеграмму ::В форме песни от меня. ::Приглашение доставила, ::Копытцами звеня. ::Станет наш Зубастик ::На год старше, чем сейчас. ::Торт будет очень вкусным, ::Угощенье - высший класс. ::Устроим танцы, ::Будем веселиться и играть. ::Приятно в день рождения ::Всех друзей своих обнять. ::Подарки не нужны, ::Их вы можете забыть. ::В этот день ничего важней ::Друзей не может быть. ::Приглашение примите, ::Мы хотим услышать "Да". ::К нам гости приходите, ::Мы вас будем очень ждать. :Пинки Пай: Пожалуй, в следующий раз я просто раздам приглашения. :Радуга Дэш: Неплохо. А теперь давай я покажу, как это делается. :Пинки Пай: Привет, девочки. :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Пинки Пай. :Эпплджек: Как жизнь? :Пинки Пай: Я просто хотела сказать, что буду рада .если вы придёте на праздник к Зубастику. :Эпплджек: Ту шутишь? Я ни за что это не пропущу. :Радуга Дэш: Я тоже. Если Пинки Пай устраивает праздники, я тут как тут. Та-да! :Пинки Пай: Да это обычное яблоко. Не волнуйтесь, на празднике будет много интересных сюрпризов. :Радуга Дэш: Каких сюрпризов? :Пинки Пай: Я не скажу тебе подружка, иначе это не будет сюрпризом. :Рарити: Этот пунш просто бесподобен. Ты использовала тот же рецепт, что и на празднике в честь весны? :Пинки Пай: Нет! Это новый. Это любимый пунш Зубастика. О! Любимая песня. :Пинки Пай: Веселитесь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это блеск! :Флаттершай: Ты всегда устраиваешь лучшие вечеринки, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Это лучшие праздники, потому что мои лучшие друзья здесь! Давайте все сюда! Зубастик хочет танцевать! Вперёд, Зубастик! Это твой день рождения! :Эпплджек: Ух! Я без сил! Я столько не танцевала с твоей последней вечеринки. Спасибо за приглашение! :Радуга Дэш: Прощай, аллигатор-именинник! :Рарити: Браво за очередной великолепный праздник. :Флаттершай: Всё было чудесно. :Пинки Пай: Может задержишься? Ещё торт остался. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуй, я лучше пойду. Хороший праздник. Нам надо как-нибудь повторить. :Пинки Пай: Точно! Надо повторить! :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Привет, Пинки... :Пинки Пай: Уже "как-нибудь"! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что, прости? :Пинки Пай: Ты сказала, что надо как-нибудь повторить, и уже "как-нибудь"! Вот твоё приглашение. :Сумеречная Искорка: "Вы приглашены на вечеринку в честь второго празднования дня рождения Зубастика. Сегодня в три часа." :Пинки Пай: Все наши лучшие друзья приглашены! Будут игры, танцы, торт, мороженое. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сегодня днём? Сегодня днём - это прямо сегодня днём? :Пинки Пай: Абсолютно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Жалко... Я бы очень хотела пойти, но я пропустила много занятий. И мне нужно побольше посидеть за книгами. :Пинки Пай: Я понимаю. Твоя учёба важнее. Но не волнуйся, мы оставим для тебя кусочек торта. :Сумеречная Искорка: Было бы здорово. :Пинки Пай: Ох, Искорка. Не стоит сидеть на книгах. Попробуй их просто читать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Буду иметь в виду. :Эпплджек: А? О, привет, Пинки Пай! Что привело тебя в наши края? :Пинки Пай: Кто готов потрясти копытами? Это приглашение на второй день рождения Зубастика сегодня днём. Будут игры, танцы, пироги, мороженое, пунш! :Эпплджек: Сегодня днём? Сегодня днём - это сегодня днём? :Пинки Пай: Забавно. Искорка сказала то же самое. И ответ: "Да. Сегодня днём". :Эпплджек: Э, ну я не думаю, что у меня получится, потому что мне надо... знаешь ли, собрать яблоки. Этим я и занимаюсь. Мы сейчас собираем яблоки, да. Вот, мы все, собираем. :Пинки Пай: Что ж, отлично! Праздник всё равно состоится, даже если на нём будет три гостя. :Эпплджек: вздох :Спайк: Я могу ещё что-нибудь сделать для тебя, моя красавица? :Рарити: Хм... Может быть ты примешь ванну? Как бы это сказать помягче? Ты пахнешь как протухшее яблоко, завёрнутое в солому и съеденное драконами. :Рарити: О! Мне нравится новая шляпа, очень современная. По какому случаю? :Пинки Пай: Сегодня праздник у Зубастика. Я принесла приглашения. :Рарити: Праздник сегодня днём? Сегодня днём - это сегодня днём? :Пинки Пай: Очень странно. Сегодня все это говорят. :Рарити: О, правда? :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, что это неожиданно, но мы так повеселились в прошлый раз, и я решила устроить Зубастику повторный день рождения. :Рарити: Уверена, будет здорово, но боюсь, я должна отказаться. Мне нужно помыть гриву. :Пинки Пай: Не говори глупости, твоя грива не грязная. :Рарити: Не грязная? :Пинки Пай: Нет. :Рарити: Смотри. Грязная. Мне пора! :Пинки Пай: Хм. Искорки нет, Эпплджек нет, Рарити нет. Ну и ладно. Вечеринка может быть весёлой и с двумя гостями. :Радуга Дэш: Сегодня днём? :Флаттершай: Сего... :Пинки Пай: Да! Сегодня днём - это сегодня днём. :Радуга Дэш: Досадно! Мы бы с удовольствием, но сегодня у нас чаепитие дома. :Пинки Пай: Ах. У обеих? :Флаттершай: Это... большой дом. :Радуга Дэш: Посмотрите, который час. Нам уже пора идти. :Пинки Пай: Стойте! Принести вам немного праздничного пирога или мороженого? К кому вы летите? :Радуга Дэш: К Гарри. :Пинки Пай: К Гарри? :Радуга Дэш: Да. Но вы не знакомы. :Пинки Пай: Очень странно. Я знаю всех пони в этом городе. :Флаттершай: Он медведь. :Пинки Пай: Медведь? :Радуга Дэш: Да. Он настоящий медведь. И он очень сильно расстроится, если мы не придём к нему в гости. :Пинки Пай: Стойте! У нас в округе есть медведь, который живёт в доме? :Флаттершай: Это... больше похоже на пещеру. :Радуга Дэш: Но он сделал пещеру уютной, и теперь она напоминает дом. :Флаттершай: И он очень хочет, чтобы мы присмотрели за его домом, то есть пещерой, пока он... :Радуга Дэш: Н-на пляже! :Пинки Пай: Он отдыхает на пляже? :Радуга Дэш: Да, он любит... :Флаттершай: Собирать ракушки! ...Играть в пляжный волейбол! ...Собирать волейбол! :Радуга Дэш: Играть в пляжный волейбол! ...Собирать ракушки! ...Играть в ракушки! :Радуга Дэш: Нам пора! :Пинки Пай: Здесь происходит что-то странное, Зубастик. Уверена, Радуга и Флаттершай будут присматривать за домом медведя, но странно, что сегодня днём абсолютно все мои друзья заняты. Рарити моет голову, Эпплджек собирает яблоки, Искорка отстаёт в учёбе и будет читать книги. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что всё это... оправдания! :Пинки Пай: Это не учёба. И не сидение за книгами! :Миссис Пирожок: О. Должно быть, ты здесь для... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ш-ш! Пинки Пай здесь? :Миссис Пирожок: Не думаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хочу, чтобы она знала об этом. :Миссис Пирожок: О, конечно. Сейчас вернусь. :Пинки Пай: Но... мы подруги. Что Искорка может скрывать от меня? А, она возвращается. :Миссис Пирожок: Вот, держи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. И главное: ни слова Пинки Пай. Что это за банка? :Пинки Пай: Пора мне всё выяснить. Эта маска нас не спасёт. Надо найти что-нибудь другое. :Рарити: Она точно не увидела тебя в магазине сладостей? :Сумеречная искорка: Не думаю. :Рарити: Хорошо. Не хотелось бы, чтобы она всё испортила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне тоже. :Рарити: Ты её видела? :Флаттершай: С утра больше не видела. :Рарити: Я тоже. Вы могли подумать, что она решит устроить повторную вечеринку сегодня? :Флаттершай: Хорошо, что я быстро смогла придумать оправдание и объяснить, почему я не смогла прийти. :Рарити: Я тоже. Уверена, здесь будет намного веселее. :Флаттершай: Точно. Только если Пинки Пай всё не разузнает. :Рарити: шёпотом До встречи! :Флаттершай: Ах! крик :Пинки Пай: Я думала, всё пони любят мои праздники. :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Пинки Пай. Ой-ой. :Пинки Пай: Радуга! Стой! :Пинки Пай: Радуга! Куда ты идёшь? :Пинки Пай: Почему ты на самом деле не захотела прийти к Зубастику?! :Радуга Дэш: Эх. :Пинки Пай: А что у тебя в сумке?! :Радуга Дэш: Эпплджек, у нас проблема! :Эпплджек: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, что вы там! :Эпплджек: О. Как дела, подруга? :Пинки Пай: Не возражаешь, если я загляну в сарай? :Эпплджек: Нет. То есть, да. То есть, ты не можешь войти. :Пинки Пай: Но Радуга только что вошла! :Эпплджек: Ну, она просто принесла мне кое-что необходимое. Да, вот так. Для ремонта. Надо всё починить от пола до потолка. О, здесь будет большая стройка, очень большая. :Радуга Дэш: Ты всё слышала. Ремонт! :Эпплджек: Да. Ремонт. Это мой план, и я буду чётко ему следовать. :Пинки Пай: Ну ладно-ладно. :Пинки Пай: Секреты и ложь. Эти пони что-то от меня скрывают, они что-то замышляют, Зубастик. И они не хотят, чтобы я об этом узнала. Но я всё равно узнаю! Я узнаю всё, чего бы мне это не стоило. И я знаю, кто мне всё расскажет. Расскажет всё до последней капли! :Спайк: Ух ты! Неплохое угощение. :Пинки Пай: Это всё для тебя, Спайк. От тебя требуется только говорить. :Спайк: И всё? О, я весь твой. Итак, прекрасная погода, не так ли? Мне нравятся солнечные весенние дни! Птички поют, цветы распускаются... :Пинки Пай: Нет-нет. Расскажи о наших друзьях. :Спайк: Ну, ладно. Начнём с Искорки. Она единорог. Разбирается в магии. Она очень умная. Есть ещё Рарити. Она потрясающая. Похоже, Искорка думает, что у меня с Рарити нет никаких шансов, но откуда ей знать? Итак, дальше Флаттершай. Пегас, очень боится высоты. :Пинки Пай: Гр-р. Нет, ты меня не понимаешь! Мне нужно твоё признание! :Спайк: Признание? :Пинки Пай: Признание! :Спайк: Это я пролил сок на книгу "Магические тайны и практические заклинания"! :Пинки Пай: И? :Спайк: И использовал всю горячую воду в Понивилле вчера, потому что я семь часов принимал ванну! :Пинки Пай: И-и? :Спайк: А иногда, когда никого нет рядом, я делаю так: «Ты хорош, Спайк, ну о-очень хорош»! :Пинки Пай: Нет! Нет! Нет! НЕТ! :Спайк: Что ты хочешь услышать? Скажи, что я должен сказать, и я скажу. :Пинки Пай: Скажи, что мои друзья избегают меня, потому что им не нравятся мои праздники, и они не хотят со мной дружить! :Спайк: Твои друзья обманывают и избегают тебя, потому что им не нравятся твои праздники, и они не хотят с тобой дружить. :Пинки Пай: Ага! Я так и знала! сдувающегося шарика О нет. Моим друзьям не нравятся мои вечеринки, и они не хотят со мной дружить. :Спайк: Итак? :Пинки Пай: Ох. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо большое всем, за то, что вы пришли. Для Зубастика это важно. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает ведро с репой: Можно мне ещё пунша? :Пинки Пай: О, кончено же. Я налью Вам ещё пунша, мистер Репка. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает кучу камней: Потрясающая вечеринка, ты просто превзошла себя. :Пинки Пай: Ох, спасибо, Роки. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает комок пуха: Я тоже прекрасно провожу время. :Пинки Пай: Я очень рада, сэр Линтсалот. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает мешок муки: Вас не затруднит принести мне ещё один кусочек торта? :Пинки Пай: Для Вас что угодно, мадам Ля Флёр. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает кучу камней: Я очень рад, что никто из этих пони не пришёл. :Пинки Пай: Они не так плохи! :Роки: Не так плохи? Перестань, они просто куча неудачников! :Пинки Пай: Не надо так. Вы не думаете, что неудачники - это слишком грубо сказано? :Сэр Линтсалот: После того, как они с тобой поступили? Неудачник - это слишком мягкое слово! :Пинки Пай: Это было грубо. :Мадам Ля Флёр: Грубо? Мы просто высказали своё мнение! :Пинки Пай: Всё равно это грубо! :Мистер Репка: На твоём месте я бы никогда больше не разговаривал с ними! :Пинки Пай: А знаете что? Я больше не буду с ними общаться. И я больше никогда в жизни не приглашу их на свои праздники! Они не заслуживают того, чтобы быть на моих вечеринках! После того, как они поступили. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает мешок муки: Да, точно. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает ведро с репой: Молодец! :Пинки Пай, озвучивает комок пуха: Да-да. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает кучу камней: Конечно. :стук :Пинки Пай: Кто бы это мог быть? :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Пинки Пай! Прости, но сегодня утром я так спешила, у меня не было времени даже на то, чтобы поздороваться с тобой. Ну, ты сама понимаешь. :Пинки Пай: Да уж, я знаю, как это бывает. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Так не хочешь прогуляться со мной до яблочной долины? :Пинки Пай: Нет, спасибо. Я веселюсь со своими настоящими друзьями! Не так ли, мадам Ля Флёр? :Пинки Пай, озвучивает мешок муки: Oui! Это правда, мадам! :Радуга Дэш: Э-э... Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: Не хотите ещё кусочек пирога, сэр Линтсалот? :Пинки Пай, озвучивает комок пуха: О да, конечно! :Радуга Дэш: О-отлично. А что ты скажешь, если мы уйдём из этого странного места и пойдём к Эпплджек? :Пинки Пай, озвучивает ведро с репой: Она никуда не пойдёт! :Пинки Пай: Определённо! Я замечательно провожу время здесь! :Радуга Дэш: Но ты должна пойти со мной. :Пинки Пай, озвучивает кучу камней: Ты слышала леди! Она никуда не пойдёт, зануда! :Радуга Дэш: Ты кого называешь занудой, зануда? Всё, с меня хватит! Пойдём, Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Нет! :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, пойдём! :Пинки Пай: Я сказала: «Нет!» :Радуга Дэш: Ты... должна... пойти... со мной! :Пинки Пай: Нет... не... ПОЙДУ! :Радуга Дэш: Ах так?! Ну, не хочешь по-хорошему, значит будет по-плохому. :Радуга Дэш: Ух. Мы... пришли... :Сумеречная Искорка, Флаттершай, Эпплджек, Рарити: Сюрприз! :Флаттершай: Я была уверена, что она обрадуется. :Пинки Пай: Обрадуюсь? Обрадуюсь?! Почему я должна обрадоваться собственной прощальной вечеринке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Прощальной вечеринке? :Пинки Пай: Да! Я вам больше не нравлюсь, поэтому вы решили от меня избавиться и устроили по этому поводу праздник «Прощальная вечеринка для Пинки Пай»! :Эпплджек: Ты что? Ну с чего ты решила, что мы тебя больше не любим? :Пинки Пай: С чего? С чего?! С ЧЕГО?! С того, что вы лгали мне и избегали меня весь день! Вот с чего! :Радуга Дэш: Ах, да. Потому что мы хотели устроить для тебя праздник. :Рарити: Мы очень долго планировали эту вечеринку, поэтому мы придумали все эти оправдания, чтобы не идти на праздник к Зубастику. :Сумеречная Искорка: И если это прощальная вечеринка, то почему на торте, который сделали в Сахарном Дворце написано «С днём рождения, Пинки Пай»? :Пинки Пай: писк Потому что сегодня мой день рождения! Как я могла забыть о собственном дне рождения? :Все: вздох :Пинки Пай: И вы устроили для меня этот праздник, потому что вы меня любите! :Рарити: Именно это мы и пытаемся тебе сказать, дорогая. :Пинки Пай: Девочки, вы самые лучшие подруги в мире! Как я могла сомневаться в вас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё в порядке, Пинки Пай. Это могло случиться с каждой из нас. :Радуга Дэш: Это могло случится с любым. Я рада, что ты не променяла нас на ведро с репой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Радуга Дэш: Тебе лучше не знать. :Эпплджек: Ладно, девочки, хватит выяснений. Давайте веселиться! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Пишу Вам с самого лучшего праздника. Я не только чудесно провожу время со своими друзьями, но и получаю бесценные уроки дружбы. От друзей нужно ждать только хорошего. Не стоит думать о них плохо. Нужно быть уверенным, что друг всегда заботится о Вас. Ваша верная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. :Пинки Пай: Девочки, вы не обидитесь, если мы заодно отпразднуем день рождения Зубастика? Он расстроен, потому что его вечеринка рано закончилась. |-| Английская стенограмма = :knock knock knock :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Hi, Pinkie Pie... :Pie ::This is your singing telegram ::I hope it finds you well ::You're invited to a party ::'Cause we think you're really swell ::Gummy's turning one year old ::So help us celebrate ::The cake will be delicious ::The festivities first-rate ::There will be games and dancing ::Bob for apples, cut a rug pop ::And when the party's over ::We'll gather 'round for a group hug ::down ::No need to bring a gift ::Being there will be enough ::Birthdays mean having fun with friends ::Not getting lots of stuff ::heavily ::It won't be the same without you ::So we hope that you say yes ::So, please, oh please R.S.V.P. ::And come, and be our guest! :Pinkie Pie: voice Next time, I think I'll just pass out written invitations. :music :Rainbow Dash: Nice one! Now, let me show you how it's really done. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, girls! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Pinkie Pie! :Applejack: Howdy! :Pinkie Pie: squeal Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you could make it to Gummy's party. :Applejack: Are you kiddin'? I wouldn't have missed it for the world. :Rainbow Dash: Me neither. When Pinkie Pie throws a party, I am there! Ta-da! :Pinkie Pie: Aw! It's just a boring old apple. Don't worry, there are plenty of other surprises in there. :Rainbow Dash: spits What kind of surprises? :Pinkie Pie: I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise. :Applejack: laughs :Rarity: This punch is simply divine. Is this the same recipe you used for your "Spring Has Sprung" party? :Pinkie Pie: Nope! Something new. :Rarity: spits :Pinkie Pie: It's Gummy's favorite. :Rarity: gulp :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, this is my jam! :Rarity: spits :Pinkie Pie: Having fun? :Twilight Sparkle: A blast! :Fluttershy: You always throw the best parties, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: They're always the best parties 'cause my best friends are always there! :Twilight Sparkle: Yah! :Fluttershy: yelp :Pinkie Pie: C'mon, everypony! Gummy wants to dance! Go, Gummy! It's your birthday! Go, Gummy! It's your birthday! :Applejack: Hoo-wee! I am beat! I haven't danced that much since... Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite! :Rainbow Dash: See ya later, birthday alligator! :Rarity: Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soiree. :Fluttershy: It's been lovely. :Pinkie Pie: You sure you don't wanna stay? There's still some cake left. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon. :Pinkie Pie: gasp We should do this again soon! :knock knock knock :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Hi, Pinki- :Pinkie Pie: It's soon! :Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me? :Pinkie Pie: You said we should have another party soon, and... it's soon! Here's your invitation! :Twilight Sparkle: "You're invited to Gummy's 'after-birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock." :Pinkie Pie: All our bestest friends are invited, and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch! :Twilight Sparkle: This afternoon? As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon? :Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedy! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind in my studies. I've really gotta hit the books. :Pinkie Pie: I understand. Your studies come first. But don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some cake. :Twilight Sparkle: Please do. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! And Twilight, you shouldn't hit the books. You should really just read them. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll keep that in mind. :Applejack: Huh? Oh, hi, Pinkie Pie! What brings you 'round these parts? :Pinkie Pie: Who's ready to shake their hoof-thang?! It's an invitation to Gummy's "after-birthday" party this afternoon. There's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch! :Applejack: This afternoon? A-as in, "this afternoon" this afternoon? :Pinkie Pie: That's funny. That's just what Twilight said, and the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!" :Applejack: Uh, well, I... I... uh... I don't think I can make it 'cause... uh... I have to... uh... uh, you know what? I... uh... pick apples! Yep, apples! 'Cause that's what we do! With the... apples. We, uh... pick 'em! gulp :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey! A party is still a party, even if there are only three guests. :Applejack: sigh :Spike: grunts Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one? :Rarity: sniff whimper Hmm... perhaps you could take a bath. How do I put this delicately? You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration. :Spike: sigh :Rarity: Ooh! Love the new hat. Very modern. What's the occasion? :Pinkie Pie: Gummy's "after-birthday" party is this afternoon. I'm delivering the invitations. :Rarity: The party is this afternoon? As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon? :Pinkie Pie: It's so strange. Everypony keeps saying that. :Rarity: Oh... do they? :Pinkie Pie: I know it's short notice, but we had such a great time at his birthday party, I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party. :Rarity: And I'm sure that we would, but I'm going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair! :Pinkie Pie: Don't be silly, your hair doesn't look dirty. :Rarity: It doesn't? :Pinkie Pie: Nope! :Rarity: See? gag Dirty! I have to go! :Pinkie Pie: Huh... No Twilight, no Applejack, no Rarity. Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests. :Rainbow Dash: This afternoon? :Fluttershy: As in...? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, man! We'd love to, but... we're... house-sitting this afternoon. :Pinkie Pie: sigh Both of you? :Fluttershy: It's... uh... a big house. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, look at the time! We'd really better get going. :Pinkie Pie: Wait! Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who're you house-sitting for? :Rainbow Dash: Harry. :Pinkie Pie: Harry? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I don't think you know him. :Pinkie Pie: That's strange. I know just about everypony around here. :Fluttershy: He's... a bear. :Pinkie Pie: A bear? :Rainbow Dash: Yup! He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon. :Pinkie Pie: Wait! There's a bear around here who lives in a house? :Fluttershy: It's, uh, really more of a cave. :Rainbow Dash: But he's fixed up the place so much, it feels like a house. :Fluttershy: And, uh, he wants us to look after his house... uh, cave... while he's, uh... :Rainbow Dash: A-at the beach! :Pinkie Pie: He's vacationing at the beach? :Rainbow Dash: Yup! He loves to... :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash Collect sea shells! ...Play beach volleyball! ...Collect volleyballs! :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy Play beach volleyball! ...Collect sea shells! ...Play sea shells! :Rainbow Dash: Gotta go! :Pinkie Pie: Something strange is definitely going on around here, Gummy. Sure Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too? Rarity has to wash her hair? Applejack has to pick apples? Twilight is behind on her studies and has to hit the books? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... gasp excuses! :closes :Pinkie Pie: That doesn't look like studying... or hitting! :ding! :Mrs. Cake: Ooh! You must be here for... :Twilight Sparkle: Shh! Is Pinkie Pie around? :Mrs. Cake: Oh, I don't think so. :Twilight Sparkle: Good. I don't wanna her to know anything about this. :Mrs. Cake: Yes, of course. I'll be right back. :Pinkie Pie: But... we're friends. What wouldn't Twilight want me to know anything about? gasp She's coming back. :Mrs. Cake: There you go. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, and remember, not a word to Pinkie Pie. Hey! What's with the tin can? yelp :Pinkie Pie: Time to get to the bottom of things! gasp I think our cover's been blown! We'll need a new disguise. :rings :Rarity: She didn't see you at the sweet shop, did she? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so. :Rarity: Oh, good. I'd hate for her to ruin everything. :Twilight Sparkle: Me too. :Gummy: sneeze :Rarity: Have you seen her? :Fluttershy: Not since this morning. :Rarity: Me neither. Can you believe she was planning on throwing an after-birthday party today? :Fluttershy: I'm just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn't be there. :Rarity: Me too! This is obviously going to be so much better. :Fluttershy: As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will. :Rarity: whispering See you later! :Fluttershy: gasp scream :Pinkie Pie: I thought everypony loved my parties. :Rainbow Dash: Hi, Pinkie Pie! Uh-oh! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Wait! :Rainbow Dash: Phew... :Pinkie Pie: Where're you going?! :Rainbow Dash: Ah! :shriek :Pinkie Pie: What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?! :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Pinkie Pie: What's in those bags?! :Rainbow Dash: Applejack! We have a problem! :Applejack: gasp :bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk :Pinkie Pie: I know you're IN THERE! :Applejack: Oh! Howdy, pardner! :Pinkie Pie: Mind if I... take a look inside the barn? :Applejack: No! Uh, I mean, yes, I mean... you can't come in here! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash just went in there. :Applejack: Oh, well, she was just bringin' in some... supplies! Yup, supplies for the... renovation! Fixin' up the whole thing, top to bottom... uh, lots of construction goin' on in there right now. :Rainbow Dash: whispering You heard her! Construction! :mimicking noises of various construction tools :Applejack: Yup! Construction! That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it. laugh gulp :Pinkie Pie: Okey... dokey... lokey. :Applejack: sigh :of ponies sigh in relief :Pinkie Pie: Secrets and lies! It's all secrets and lies with those ponies! They're up to something, Gummy! Something they don't want me to know about! Well, I'm gonna know about it! I'm gonna know about it big time! And I know just who's gonna tell me all about it. Tell me all about it BIG TIME! :Spike: Wow! Nice spread! :Pinkie Pie: It's all yours, Spike. All you have to do is talk. :Spike: That's it? Oh, you got it. Okay... uh, beautiful weather we're having, eh? I love a sunny spring day, don't you? The birds chirpin' and the flowers bloomin'. :Pinkie Pie: No, no, no. Talk about our friends. :Spike: Oh, okay. Let's see, there's Twilight Sparkle. She's a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac. And then you got Rarity. Total knock-out. Twilight seems to think I don't even have a chance with her, but... eh, what does she know? Let's see. There's... there's Fluttershy, a Pegasus who's afraid of heights. Heh, what's up with that? :Pinkie Pie: Grr! No! You're not understanding me! I want you to confess! :Spike: Confess? :Pinkie Pie: Confess! :Spike: I'm the one who spilled juice all over Twilight's copy of "Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions"! :Pinkie Pie: And? :Spike: And I'm the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath! :Pinkie Pie: Aaand? :Spike: And sometimes... when no one's around... I do this: Lookin' good, Spike! Lookin' real good! :Pinkie Pie: No! No! No! NO! :Spike: W-What do you wanna hear? Tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it! :Pinkie Pie: Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don't like my parties and they DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE! panting :Spike: Your friends are all lying to you and avoiding you 'cause they don't like your parties and they don't want to be your friends anymore! :Pinkie Pie: Ah-ha! I knew it! deflating noise Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore. :Spike: Uh... so... eating noises :Pinkie Pie: sigh :Pinkie Pie: Thank you all so much for coming! It means so much to Gummy. :Pinkie Pie voicing a bucket of turnips: Could I have some more punch? :Pinkie Pie: Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. twang :Pinkie Pie voicing a pile of rocks: This is one great pahty! You really outdone yourself! :Pinkie Pie: Why, thank you, Rocky. :Pinkie Pie voicing a clump of lint: I'm having a delightful time as well. :Pinkie Pie: I'm so glad, Sir Lintsalot. ding :Pinkie Pie voicing a bag of flour: Might I trouble you for anozer slice of cake? :Pinkie Pie: Anything for you, Madame le Flour. :Pinkie Pie [as Rocky]: I'm just glad none o' them ponies showed up. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, they're not so bad. :string instrument whine :Rocky: Not so bad? Puh-lease! They're a buncha losers! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, c'mon now. "Losers" might be a little strong, dont'cha think? :Sir Lintsalot: After the way they treated you? I say "losers" isn't strong enough. :Pinkie Pie: Well, it was pretty rude... :Madame le Flour: Pretty rude? It was downright deespicable! :Pinkie Pie: It was, wasn't it? :Mr. Turnip: If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again. :Pinkie Pie: You know what? I'm not gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve to be invited to my parties. plink Not after the way they've been acting. :Madame le Flour: clapping Deeespicable! :Sir Lintsalot: Such losers! :Madame le Flour: Yes, zat's right. :Pinkie Pie [as Mr. Turnip]: Well done. :Pinkie Pie [as Sir Lintsalot]: Yeah! :Pinkie Pie [as Rocky]: You show 'em! :knock knock :Pinkie Pie: Who could that be? :Rainbow Dash: Hey there, Pinkie Pie! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, "Hello." You know how it goes. :Pinkie Pie: I know how it goes, all right! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres? :Pinkie Pie: No thanks. I'm spending time with my real friends. Isn't that right, Madame le Flour? :Pinkie Pie [as Madame le Flour]: Oui! Zat iz correct, madame. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsalot? :Pinkie Pie [as Sir Lintsalot]: I'd love one. :Rainbow Dash: Aaallrighty. What do you say we get on out of Creepytown and head over to Applejack's... :Pinkie Pie [as Mr. Turnip]: She's not going anywhere. :Pinkie Pie: I most certainly am not. I'm having a wonderful time right here. :Rainbow Dash: You should really just come with me. :Pinkie Pie [as Rocky]: You heard the lady! She ain't goin' nowheres, chump! :Rainbow Dash: Who you calling a chump, chump?! Ugh... That's it. Party's over. Come on, Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: No! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, let's go! :Pinkie Pie: I said NO! :Rainbow Dash: You... grunts have to... come with... me! :Pinkie Pie: No... I... DON'T! :crash :Rainbow Dash: Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way! :Rainbow Dash: grunting panting We're... here... :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy: unison Surprise! :Fluttershy: I really thought she'd be more excited. :Pinkie Pie: Excited? EXCITED? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?! :Twilight Sparkle: Farewell party? :Pinkie Pie: Yes! You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A "Farewell to Pinkie Pie" party! :Applejack: Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, sugarcube? :Pinkie Pie: Why? Why? WHY?! Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise. :Rarity: We'd been planning this party for such a long time, we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend Gummy's party so that we could get everything ready for yours. :Twilight Sparkle: If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say "Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie"? :Pinkie Pie: squeak Because it's my birthday! Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday? :sigh in relief :Pinkie Pie: And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party! :Rarity: That's what we've been trying to tell you, darling. :Pinkie Pie: You girls are the best friends ever! How could I have ever doubted you? :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Pinkie Pie. It could have happened to any of us. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! It sure would. :Fluttershy: Don't worry about it. :Rainbow Dash: I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by a bucket of turnips. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: You don't wanna know. :Applejack: All right, girls! Enough of this gab. Let's party! :music :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. :Your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle :Pinkie Pie: You girls wouldn't mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he's pretty upset about it. :Fluttershy: Oh, definitely. :Rarity: Aww, he was upset? :Applejack: Uh-huh, sure! :Rainbow Dash: For Gummy, yeah! :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, why not? Let's have a party for Gummy. giggles :music :credits de:Transkripte/Im Partyfieber en:Transcripts/Party of One es:Transcripciones/Fiesta Para Una pl:Transkrypty/Samotna imprezka sv:Transkript/Ensamfest Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон